


Nevermore

by exoticlark



Category: THSC - Fandom, The Henry Stickmin Collection
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Charles has the patience of a saint, Charles is a total sweetheart, Charles is also aware of other timelines, Charles is the only person who HASN'T brutally traumatized Henry in some way, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He doesn't handle it so well, Henry has PTSD, Henry has a lot of issues, Henry is a Demi-God, Henry is aware of other timelines, Henry's gonna get better I swear, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mental Anguish, Not much of a plot, Oh also, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Violent Thoughts, and Charles can see ghosts, but no promises i only have a vague story for this in my head, things'll start to pick up after like . the 4th chapter maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticlark/pseuds/exoticlark
Summary: Henry has a lot of problems. A lot of them. For a while, Charles never understood why Henry acted the way he did. But after he shared with him knowledge of all the other timelines, he finally understood. And now Charles is going to make sure Henry recovers from the immense trauma he has obtained over the years.But of course, life loves to throw curve balls, and multiple wrenches get thrown into Charles' and Henry's path as they not only try to recover Henry's mental stability, but also uncover his past and find out who Henry's parents are - all the while they're hunted down by not only the CCC, but the Toppat Clan and The Wall as well.And of course, inevitably, things will become horribly gruesome and bloody.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin, with a few other ships thrown in for flavor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nevermore

Charles' body felt like it'd been filled up with melted lead, every muscle in his body aching and sore as he slowly drove down the empty street at night, warm air pumping out of the cars AC and making it more than a little stuffy inside. It'd been yet another grueling day at work - though that was to be expected. Having to work with his ex on a regular basis was hard enough, having to work with his ex _and_ catch extremely dangerous criminals was even harder - though what was harder than all of that, than having to work with his irritable ex Rupert, was having to work without his boyfriend Henry.

Henry, as of late, had had to go on mental leave for an undetermined amount of time. This was mainly due to the fact that Henry had begun acting erratically and increasingly hostile towards others. It'd even escalated so badly that, at one point, he'd directly defied Galeforce's orders and nearly earned himself a _very_ dishonorable discharge. Fortunately however, for Henry, Charles was Galeforce's son, and had succeeded in convincing his father to let Henry go on mental leave - but in return, he had to do some extra work that Henry would've done.

Now, in truth, a few weeks ago Charles couldn't have had the faintest idea as to why Henry was behaving so strangely. But then Henry showed him... _Everything. **Everything.**_ Every single conceivable alternate timeline. The pilot had seen himself die multiple times, seen Henry die multiple times, seen so many people - some of whom he'd never even _met_ \- die so many times. If Charles hadn't been as so incredibly stable as he was, he would've probably gone insane. But he didn't. And now he was taking care of Henry (of course, not until _after_ he'd convinced Henry to not reset the timeline).

Warm light from streetlamps seeped into Charles' car as he continued to drive, letting out a deep, relieved sigh as he saw he and Henry's house come into view. Home. Slowly, Charles pulled up into the driveway, the brakes squealing as the car came to a stop. As he put the car into park, Charles leaned against his seat for a moment, reveling in the warm air around him and closing his eyes for a moment. The pilot, however, quickly had to sit back up and shake himself awake, nearly having fallen asleep right then and there. As much as he hated the thought of leaving the warm car - as he knew it was most definitely at _least_ 50 degrees (or lower) outside - Charles also knew he had to go inside. If not for himself, then for Henry.

Hesitantly, Charles turned the car off before then stepping outside into the chill night. Charles grimaced, the cold quickly beginning to bite and nip at his skin, making gooseflesh form as he did to his best to quickly collect his things and head inside. His footsteps echoed, alone, through the quiet neighborhood. How late was it, anyways? 2, 3 AM? Definitely way later than Charles would like to stay up. He hoped Henry had managed to fall asleep. Henry had been experiencing fairly bad insomnia for a while now, and even when he _did_ manage to sleep, he almost always experienced violent night terrors - followed up by a panic attack that always took Charles a good 30 minutes to soothe.

On second thought, Charles hoped Henry _hadn't_ fallen asleep. Having a panic attack by yourself didn't sound very fun.

As Charles unlocked and opened the front door, locking it again once he got inside, he took in a deep breath of air, slowly exhaling before he took off his shoes and jacket, hanging up his jacket on the coat rack and put his shoes by the door. The pilot stretched tiredly, half-tempted to go into the kitchen to get something quick to eat and/or drink but ultimately deciding against it, sleepily stumbling towards he and Henry's room. The door creaked as Charles opened it, and the still form laying on the bed shifted.

"Charlie?" Henry croaked, sitting up in bed and gazing groggily at his boyfriend, eyes listless and tired. Ah, so he _had_ tried to sleep while Charles was away - and he had miserably failed in doing so. Charles smiled lovingly at him, hoping Henry couldn't sense the lethargy he currently felt inside. "Hi, babe." As the pilot spoke, Henry sat up further in bed, rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times. "How was work today, Char?"

"Same as always." Charles responded as he fully entered the room, opening one of the drawers in he and Henry's dresser, beginning to sort through the clothes inside to find something comfortable to wear to bed. As much as Charles wanted to sleep at right that very moment, he couldn't just sleep while he was still _in uniform_. "Mm, worked ya down to the bone, bee?" Charles pulled out a shirt that was 3 sizes too big for him. Yeah, he'd sleep in this.

"Is that... My shirt, Char?" Henry asked, the faintest tinge of laughter on the edge of his voice. Charles smiled, looking back at Henry and teasingly sticking his tongue out at him. "Maybe, maybe not!" Henry snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes - although he had a soft smirk on his face. "You wear that more I do, by now." "Look babe, I can't help it that your clothes are so comfy!~"

Henry flopped back down onto the bed, sighing. "Alright, come on now - get changed 'n in bed, ya li'l clothes goblin." Charles let out a tired chuckle, quickly grabbing some pajama bottoms before getting up with the shirt in hand. "Alright, alright, I'll go get changed, babe." And so, Charles went and did that, stumbling out of the bathroom a minute later, changed into his pajamas.

Henry was already trying to sleep for his part, so Charles did his best to discreetly get in bed beside him. Henry still seemed to notice his arrival, shifting onto his side, although he kept his eyes closed. Charles took in a deep breath, letting out a heavy exhale as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a soft, loving embrace. Henry let out a gentle huff in response, shifting his body again before burying his face into the pilot's shoulder.

Charles closed his eyes, finally to let himself be lulled into sleep by Henry's soft breathing and the crickets chirping outside. He knew tomorrow would be much like today; grueling and hard and _unfair._ He also knew tomorrow night would be just like tonight; soft, warm, and full of nothing but love. Love from someone who loved him already so much across countless timelines, and someone who would love him again in _this_ timeline.

As much as Charles hoped tomorrow morning would at least be _moderately_ okay, he knew it probably wouldn't - but he was completely unaware of just how quickly things would go from _bad_ to _**worse**_ to _**terrible**_ in just a few short hours.

**Author's Note:**

> okok so i kno this was p fluffy n soft, but TRUST ME shit's gonna . go down in literally the next chapter . for now enjoy some gayasses


End file.
